Bladmir Blutin
Bladmir Blutin is a major character who appears in: The Swords of the King. A fierce ruler who took over the world overnight. Appearance He is a gigantic orc man, who often wears a grey ushanka and a long black cape, which conceals six large, well built arms. His face and main body physique is akin to that of Vladmir Putin. Synopsis History Little is known of Blutin. His age is a mystery, as are his parents. What is known is that he married a dragon named Blyudmila Blutin and birthed two children, Abram Blutin and Artyom Blutin. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 5: The Crisis Blutin's children Abram and Artyom had orchestrated an elaborate plan of dominating Endaria by themselves to impress their father. Blutin caught wind of this as they took control of Quentium and were battling the party. Blutin and his wife rode to Quentium to assist their children, only to find that they had already been defeated, while the party fled. However, the Cognitive Universal Manipulator had still activated and the world was still plunged into communist thinking. The Swords of the King - Chapter 5: The Swords of the King Spies that had been dropped in Yarrick had informed Blutin that Wavis had sent out the party to infiltrate Galataric and steal his Blanier Cream, a cream that has been keeping Blutin young for a long time. Blutin sent two soldiers out to formally invite the party to dinner to discuss the current affairs between Yarrick and the rest of the world, as a guise for his true intentions, to drug them, so Blutin sat at the table, awaiting their arrival. When the party walked in, Blutin stood up to greet them (similar to the Lando sellout scene from the Empire Strikes back), then presented them with a roasted dragon that had been killed not to long ago. He offered parts of the body to each member, while he revealed that he'd been telling the people of Galataric that he killed Bloseph Blalin to hide the fact he'd been assassinated by the party. When the party were full from the dinner, Blutin revealed he'd drugged the meat and they fell into a coma. Blutin then had their bodies discarded away as trash. Ten years later Blutin was hosting a ball to commemorate Abram Blutin's birthday. He had also made a deal with Galataric's Got Talent to allow the winner of the show, as well as three of their friends, to meet him. Blutin was later met with four strange looking mean all with the same Grumio face. He analysed the men and realised that they were the party he had drugged a decade ago. He revealed his six arms from under his cape, each holding a longsword, then began singing "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, in the style of the Fairy Godmother from Shrek 2, as they fought each other. Blutin was incredibly powerful, but he had still underestimated the power of the party and was ultimately defeated. Powers & Abilities Beautiful Voice Despite what his appearance may suggest, Blutin's voice is impeccable for singing. It is said once he starts singing only death can stop him from finishing a song. Super Strength Blutin is incredibly powerful and can defeat armies by himself. It took the combined forces of the party to kill him. Multiple Arms Blutin has six arms in total for some reason. Gallery BladmirBlutin.jpg|Bladmir Blutin (1st edition render) Bladmir Blutin.png|Unused Bladmir Blutin sprite from a scrapped the Swords of the King game Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:The Swords of the King Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:BBEG